


Jealousy

by VenomousLove



Category: underswap
Genre: F/M, Papy - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, Sansyboy, Yanberry, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomousLove/pseuds/VenomousLove
Summary: You've been with Rus for a solid three years, recently moving in with him. Rus' younger brother has never appeared to like you, with his sneering insults and subtle glares. Imagine your surprise when things take a dark turn, and you discover that the small skeleton has a bloodthirsty obsession with you.





	Jealousy

Your hands steadily guided the yarn through and through again, gently pulling it along. The soft green fabric wove together into the beginnings of a scarf, your gift to Papyrus for your third anniversary. The sound of humming came from the kitchen, as your new housemate Sans prepared dinner: taco soup and cheese covered nachos. Your legs rested on the arm of the green sofa, blue slippers hanging off your toes. Brushing your bangs to the side, you gave a call, "Hey, Sans? Could you tell me when Pap gets home? I need to go take a shower." A small skull popped out from behind the curtains, aqua eyelights trained on your face, "Of course! We wouldn't want him to smell your human stench, after all. Hurry up!" He retreated into the kitchen, leaving you scowling after him. Originally, you'd taken his insults as jokes due to his sweet aura, but that quickly changed when Sans cornered you by Grillby's.

_"Stay away from my brother. I don't trust you. I bet you're with him because it'll make you look **so special** in front of all your friends, right?" His cold expression hardened as you shook your head, fiddling with your gloves uneasily. "No! That's not true, I love him with all of my heart. Papyrus is a great guy, he doesn't deserve to be used like that. Besides, I don't have many friends anyways. The friends I do have don't even like Monsters."_

Carrying a dark blue towel into the bathroom, you quickly stripped naked and hopped into the shower. Hot water basked your body, relaxing your muscles as you gave a heavy sigh. Today was the sixth day since you moved in, and Rus had yet to convince Sans to allow you to both share a bed. Sans merely giggled whenever his brother brought it up, and told him to give it a few more days. You, unlike Rus, knew Sans had no intentions of letting you two share Rus' room. There was no way in hell he'd ever allow that to happen. You'd witnessed his manipulative behavior towards the younger brother, using crocodile tears to drag him away. Whenever you tried to spend time with Rus, suddenly Sans was howling in pain with a brand new injury. Whether it be a fork in this arm, a cup in his socket, or a pot of boiling water spilled on him. It was terrifying how desperate Sans was to keep Rus to himself. That wasn't normal, you knew that for a fact from your own relationship with your sister. Grabbing the shampoo, you generously applied it to your hair without thought. The feeling of your hands massaging it into your scalp was awfully nice, you didn't want to leave the shower at all. You watched as the soap was washed away into the drain by the water, wrapping your arms around yourself. The sound of the front door startled you out of your daze, and you quickly grabbed a rag. Washing off your body, you could hear the brothers chatting in the living room without you. As soon as you stepped out of the shower, you threw the towel around yourself and ran to the stairs. Rus and Sans looked up at you, sockets wide as you eagerly waved, "Hey Pap!" "Heya sugar, what're ya doin runnin around like that? Not that I'm complaining." Sans squinted up at Rus, gently slapping his arm, "Don't be gross, Papy!" You rolled your eyes, stepping into Rus' room to grab some clean clothes.

  The tension was awful. Sans sat between you and Rus on the couch, happily chattering about his day with the sleepy skeleton. You wanted to ask him to leave, but you knew Rus wouldn't enjoy watching his brother throw a fit. So, you just...sat there. Listening to Sans. You looked down at your bowl of soup, taking a quick bite. The other two had finished long ago, but you'd never been a huge fan of Sans' cooking. Sure, he'd improved, but you had a secret fear that he was going to end up poisoning you. Hey, it may sound ridiculous, but this was the same skeleton who had  _shoved you down the stairs_. That's right- he had tried to murder you, before threatening to beat you to a pulp if Rus found out. "Y/N?" You snapped out of your thoughts, realizing your companions were staring you down. "Y-Yeah? Sorry, I was thinking." "I  _said_ , we should have a sleepover!" Sans chirped, gaze boring into you. "Sans, I don't think we can actually do that considering we live in the same house now." You pointed out, raising a brow. "Nonono, we'll sleep in my room!" Sans urged, glancing over at his brother. Rus shrugged, "I don't really got an opinion on it. If you guys want to, I'm down." Suspicion flickered through you, but you gave a stiff nod, "Sure, I guess." "Hooray! Thank you, Papy!" Sans hugged Rus. A twinge of annoyance stung you, after all, he hadn't even made the decision, but you shook it away. You were being petty. Sans got to his feet, plucking away his gloves, "Who wants to play a game? Hide and Seek?" Rus gave a heavy sigh, sinking deeper into the couch. "I don't know, Sans, Rus looks pretty tired." "Nonsense! He's always tired, and that's because he's a lazy baby!" The annoyance returned.  _No it's not_ , you thought,  _It's because he's a fucking insomniac, you ignorant shit. Don't you know how depressed it makes him to feel like he's a burden on you? Of course not, you're just a selfish little-_ "Sure thing, I'll play." Rus finally spoke, giving a small cough. You weren't too surprised, you knew how devoted he was to making Sans happy. A thought popped into your mind, this could be how you two got some alone time! Excitement popped into your heart at the thought, maybe you two could cuddle in the closet until Sans undoubtedly found you? Rus scooted a bit closer to you, taking your hand into his with a gentle squeeze. Your heart fluttered at the affection you'd been starved of since moving in. Sans clapped his hands together, "Alrighty! The rules are: no hiding together, no hiding anywhere but inside the house, aaand...no moving around. I'll count to twenty!" Slapping his hands over his sockets, the small skeleton began counting. Rus and you both ran into his room, and you hid beneath his bed. Rus gave a heavy sigh, pulling you close to him for a quick cuddle. You rolled over onto your back, tugging him up ontop of you. His skull rested on your chest as you began gently petting him. You knew that he liked that, even if he never admitted it. "I miss you." You grumbled, kissing the top of his skull. Rus grunted in response, nuzzling closer. You could hear Sans running around outside, giggling excitedly. "Gotta go, he's gonna end up throwin a fit if he finds us breakin the rules." He pressed his teeth to your cheek, before crawling out and hiding behind the curtains. You couldn't help but snicker at his terrible hiding spot, staring at his exposed feet. Papyrus often complained about how much he wishes he could teleport like Sans, but you know it's probably good that he can't. He would become the prank god. You felt yourself tense up as the door swung open, exposing a pair of skeletal feet. "Hmm...where could they be? Maybe...in the closet!?" The closet was torn open, revealing nothing more than a rubber ducky. You couldn't help but wonder how the hell he hasn't noticed Papyrus yet. With that thought, you shriek as Sans' skull pops down, eyelights glowing in triumph. "Found you! Papyrus, it's your turn to be the hunter!" "Nyeh, fine Sans." 

You decided the best hiding spot available would probably be...behind the couch. You grabbed a pillow and sat down, steadying your breathing in an attempt to be quiet. You felt a hand cover your mouth, and the world vanished before your eyes. Static rang through your ears, before you felt the lighting change. The static gone, you peeked an eye open to see that you were in Sans' closet. A soft snicker tickled your ear, and you quickly shifted away, "Sans? What are you doing?" "I just wanted to mess with you." His eyelights flickered over your startled expression, before a sick grin twisted across his face. A glint of light showed that he had an army knife in one hand. Your heart began to pound as you felt the blood drain from your face. "You look so pretty when you're scared." Sans purred, scooting up to you. "S-Sans, what the fuck!?" You didn't think, you just...reacted. You backhanded him, before jumping to your feet and leaving the small skeleton to cradle his cheekbone.


End file.
